Microdermabrasion devices are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 describes for instance a treatment tool and tissue collection system, for removal of outer layers of skin to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface, and a method of using same, comprising an abrasive tipped tool mounted on the end of a tube, said tube being connected to a source of vacuum. The vacuum aids in maintaining intimate contact between the abrasive tip and the skin during the treatment process and transports the removed tissue to a collection container.
Especially, this document describes a device for removing portions of the outer layers of skin comprising a source of a vacuum, and a tube with an abrasive treatment tip thereon for dislodging cells from a surface being treated, the tube being attached to the source of vacuum so that a lumen through the tube has a reduced pressure therein which is less than the ambient pressure surrounding the tube, the abrasive treatment tip having at least one opening therein for applying the reduced pressure within the tube to a skin surface, said vacuum causing the skin being treated to have an increased area of contact with the abrasive tip, the vacuum also functioning to collect tissue or cells removed from the skin surface being treated.
Further, this document describes a method of treating the skin surface of a patient to remove surface cells and reduce undesirable skin blemishes comprising providing a tubular treatment tool with an abrasive skin contacting surface, providing a pressure through a lumen within the tubular treatment tool which is less than ambient pressure surrounding the treatment tube, and bringing the abrasive skin contacting surface into contact with the skin surface to be treated while said lesser pressure is delivered to the skin surface through the lumen and moving the abrasive skin contacting surface across the skin surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,620 describes a system for atraumatic removal of skin surface layers in a treatment to induce neocollagenesis in the dermis to reduce wrinkles and alter the architecture of the dermal layers. An embodiment comprises (i) a hand-held instrument with a resilient working skin interface that carries microscopic diamond fragments for abrading the skin surface in a controlled manner; (ii) a fluid source for supplying sterile fluids to the skin interface for cleaning skin debris from the skin interface; and (iii) a negative pressure source for pulling fluid to the skin interface and thereafter aspirating fluid and skin debris from a treatment site. The skin interface is formed of a resilient material such as silicone to allow the working end to flex and atraumatically engage the skin surface as it is translated across a treatment site. The system also carries a disposable cartridge filled with fluid in the hand-held instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,591 describes an instrument and technique for the removal of epidermal layers in a controlled manner utilizing a hand-held instrument with a working end that (i) a vacuum aspiration system, (ii) a source for delivery of a sterile fluids or pharmacological agents to the skin; and (iii) a skin interface surface in the working end that has specially shape structure for abrading surface layers of the patient's epidermis as the working end is moved over the patient's skin while at the same time causing rapid penetration of the fluids into the skin for therapeutic purposes.
US2007005078 describes a system for abrading skin to remove outer portions thereof includes an apparatus having a skin abrading head with a head portion and a skin abrading brush. The outer head portion has a rim for placement in contact with the skin along with the bristles of the brush. Air flow is generated in the head to bring the skin into engagement with the rim and bristles and transport removed skin portions.
US2003187462 describes a tissue removal pen which includes a pen body having a working end and a handle portion, and an abrasion unit, which is mounted on the pen body, including an abrasion head extended outwardly from the working end of the pen body for removing cells from a treating skin surface of a user. A collecting unit includes a collecting conduit, which is mounted on the pen body, having a discharging end and an intake end extended toward the working end, and a collecting head replaceably mounted to the intake end of the collecting conduit and extended from the working end of the pen body to a position that adjacent to the abrasion head of the abrasion unit. A vacuuming source is connected to the discharging end of the collecting conduit to provide a reduced pressure within the collecting head for collecting cells removed from the treating skin surface.
WO0141651 describes a treatment tool and tissue collection system, for removal of outer layers of skin to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface, and a method of using same, comprising an abrasive tipped tool mounted on the end or within the end of a hollow tube, said tube being connected to a source of vacuum. The vacuum aids in maintaining intimate contact between the abrasive tip and the skin during the treatment process and transports the removed tissue to a collection container. The abrasive surface within the tube is a motor driven abrasive pad. Contact between the pad and the abrasive disk is brought about or increased by application of a vacuum through the tube to the skin surface.